wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場
Lights, Camera, Action! is a Taiwanese Wiggles DVD released in 2006. Plot Intro - where the Mandarin Wiggles and the Wiggly Friends are in Wiggly Animation setting up a show together. The Mandarin Wiggles greet everyone and invite them to wiggle along. Song #1: Get Ready to Wiggle The Mandarin Wiggles introduce the next song. Song #2: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy shows off her dance moves to Danny. Song #3: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Vivi and Samuel introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #4: Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation Arthur is with some of his young friends who are playing with clay. Most of all, hammering the clay is so much fun! Song #5: Joannie Works with One Hammer Arthur, Samuel and Vivi try to wake up Danny but it never works. Song #6: Wake Up Danny! Song #7: Little Brown Ant - Wiggly animation The Mandarin Wiggles hear lots of outside sounds. But how could they figure out all of them? They can ride in the Big Red Car! Song #8: Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) Captain Feathersword starts to tickle everybody, and he can't stop. He decides to do a pirate dance instead. Song #9: Captain Feathersword Samuel announces that it's time for another Wiggly Animation. Song #10: Gulp Gulp - Wiggly Animation The Mandarin Wiggles prepare for a Wiggly Party. Song #11: Wiggly Party Song #12: Henry's Underwater Big Band - Wiggly animation Danny teaches everyone how to play the guitar. Song #13: Play Your Guitar with Danny Song #14: Pufferbillies - Wiggly Animation Arthur introduces a traditional Jamaican Caribbean song that is fun to sing. Song #15: Brown Girl in the Ring Samuel, Danny and Vivi introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #16: Vegetable Soup - Wiggly animation Vivi introduces a traditional Irish dance. Song #17: Di Dicki Do Dum Arthur and the kids use paint droppers to paint. It looks a bit like it's raining. Song #18: I Love It When It Rains Vivi introduces the next song about how the captain is best at things. Song #19: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Song #20: Take a Trip Out On the Sea - Wiggly animation The Mandarin Wiggles bid farewell to everyone. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle (M Cook, J Fatt, G Page, J Field) #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Uncle Noah's Ark (animation) #Joannie Works With One Hammer (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, Traditional) #Wake Up Danny (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Little Brown Ant (animation) (A Field) #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Captain Feathersword (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Gulp Gulp (animation) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Wiggly Party (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field) #Henry's Underwater Big Band (animation) (J Field) #Play Your Guitar with Danny (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Pufferbillies (animation) (L Ricks, S Gaillard) #Brown Girl in the Ring (F Fairan) #Vegetable Soup (animation) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field, D Lindsay) #Di Dicki Do Dum #I Love it When it Rains (M Cook) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Take A Trip Out On The Sea (animation) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Gallery Lights,Camera,Action!-TaiwaneseTitleCard.jpg|Title card IMG_6896.jpg|Color Transition TheTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Samuel introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" ArthurSingingLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Arthur singing TheWigglyDancersinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheBigRedCarinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglyFriendsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Wiggly Friends DorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy WagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Wags TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles ArthurandViVi.jpg|Arthur and Vivi TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles DannyandSamuel.jpg|Danny and Samuel CaptainFeatherswordinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamuelandArthurintheBigRedCar.jpg|Samuel and Arthur in the Big Red Car HenryinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry BeninLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Ben BenandKatty.jpg|Ben and Katty JeffandBrettinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Jeff and Brett IMG_5607.jpg|Roses transition File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)1.png|Danny and Dorothy File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)2.png|Danny File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)3.png|Purple Maton electric guitar File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)4.png|Danny playing the purple Maton electric guitar File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)5.png|Jeff, Dorothy, and Katty File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)6.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)7.png|Samuel playing the drums File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)8.png|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)9.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)10.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)11.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)12.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)13.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)14.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)15.png File:Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)(Mandarin)16.png|Samuel and Danny IMG_5609.jpg|The Wiggles Logo on curtain File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)1.png|Vivi and Samuel introducing Uncle Noah's Ark (Mandarin Animation) UncleNoah'sArk-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" (Mandarin) File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)2.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles playing music File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)3.png|Danny singing File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)4.png|Cartoon Danny File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)5.png|End of the song IMG_5610.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition JoanieWorkswithOneHammer-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Joannie Works with One Hammer" JoanieWorkswithOneHammer-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" DannySingingJoanieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Danny singing TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles sleeping IMG_5613.jpg|Rainbow Guitar transition WakeUpDanny!-2006Prologue.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' WakeUpDanny!-2006.jpg|"Wake Up Danny" ArthurSingingWakeUpDanny!.jpg|Arthur ViviandSamuel.jpg|Vivi and Samuel DannyPlayingMatonGuitarinBed.jpg|Danny playing Maton guitar in Bed DannyinBed.jpg|Danny in bed AnimatedDannySingingLittleBrownAnt.jpg|Danny singing LittleBrownAnt-Mandarin.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" AnimatedAnt.jpg|An ant AnimatedDannyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Danny playing Maton acoustic guitar File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)1.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)2.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)3.png|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)4.png|The Big Red Car File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)5.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)6.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)7.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)8.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)9.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)10.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)11.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)12.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)13.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)14.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)15.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)16.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)17.png|Officer Beeples File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)18.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)19.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)20.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)21.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)22.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)23.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)24.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)25.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)26.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)27.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)28.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)29.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)30.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)31.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)32.png File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny sleeping File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar(Taiwanese)34.png IMG_5804.jpg AnimatedDannyDrinkingWater.jpg|Danny drinking water GulpGulp-Mandarin.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" (Mandarin) AnimatedArthurDrinkingWater.jpg|Arthur drinking water TheMandarinWigglesSingingGulpGulp.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles singing AnimatedArthurSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Arthur singing AnimatedSamuelDrinkingWater.jpg|Samuel drinking water AnimatedViViDrinkingWater.jpg|Vivi drinking water ArthurandDannyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Arthur and Danny SamuelandViViinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Samuel and Vivi AnimatedSamuelSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Samuel singing Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" JellyfishPlayingDrums.jpg|Jellyfish playing the drums WalrusHumming.jpg|Walrus humming ElectricEelPlayingGuitar.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar TheMaleWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnimatedDannySingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Danny and Samuel AnimatedDanny.jpg|Danny AnimatedTaiwaneseCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnimatedVivi.jpg|Vivi AnimatedArthurPlayingYellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Arthur DolphinsPlayingTrumpets.jpg|Dolphins playing the trumpets SeahorsePlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Seahorse playing glockenspiel TortoisePlayingTimpani.jpg|Tortoise playing timpani PlayYourGuitarWithDanny-Prologue.jpg|Danny introducing "Play Your Guitar with Danny" DannyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Danny playing red Maton guitar PlayYourGuitarwithDanny.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Danny" TheWiggleFriendsPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing Maton guitars ViViandArthur.jpg|Vivi and Arthur playing Maton guitars ArthurSingingPlayYourGuitarWithDanny.jpg|Arthur singing Danny,SamuelandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Danny, Samuel and Captain Feathersword ArthurandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Arthur and Captain Feathersword Samuel,ArthurandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Samuel, Arthur and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans TheOtherTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Other Taiwanese Wiggles DannyPlayingMatonGuitarontheFloor.jpg|Danny playing Maton guitar on the floor TheProWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWigglyHumansinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggly Humans DannyandViVi.jpg|Danny and Vivi SamuelandArthur.jpg|Samuel and Arthur ViViandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Vivi and Captain Feathersword Danny,ViViandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Danny, Vivi and Captain File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)1.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)2.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)3.png|"Brown Girl in the Ring" File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)4.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)5.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)6.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)7.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)8.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)9.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)10.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)11.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)12.png File:BrownGirlintheRing(Taiwanese)13.png VegetableSoup-Taiwanese.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" SamuelSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Samuel singing TheProWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans AnimatedTaiwaneseCaptainFeatherswordinVegetableSoup.jpg|Animated Captain Feathersword tumblr_inline_p7lrgmDfEt1rudc7x_400.png|Vivi introducing "Di Dicki Do Dum" IMG_5611.jpg|Balloon transition ILoveItWhenItRains-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "I Love It When It Rains" ArthurinSmock.jpg|Arthur in a smock ILoveItWhenItRains-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" HenryandWagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsinLights,Camera,Action!2.jpg|Wags the Dog DannyplayingRedMatonGuitar.PNG|Danny playing red Maton acoustic guitar SamuelSingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Samuel singing CaptainandDorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyBalletDancinginLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamuelandViViPlayingMusic.jpg|Samuel and Vivi playing music ArthurPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing Maton guitar IMG_5612.jpg|Double Feathersword transition Screen Shot 2017-10-14 at 10.53.08 PM.png|Captain Feathersword ViviinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Vivi GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ArthurSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Arthur singing ViViPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Vivi playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Maton guitar TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew IMG_5614.jpg|Feathersword transition TakeaTripOutontheSea-Mandarin.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" AnimatedSeagull.jpg|Seagull AnimatedArthurSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|Arthur singing DannyVisitsAustralia.jpeg|Bonus Clip: Danny Visits Australia DannyVisitsAustralia2.png|A baby joey DannyVisitsAustralia3.png|A kangaroo DannyVisitsAustralia4.png|Danny and the kangaroos DannyVisitsAustralia5.png|Danny and the baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia6.png|A baby goat DannyVisitsAustralia7.png|The baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia8.png|Danny and a shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia9.png|A shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia10.png DannyVisitsAustralia11.png|Michelle, Danny and a snake DannyVisitsAustralia12.png|A snake DannyVisitsAustralia13.png|Danny talking about snakes DannyVisitsAustralia14.png DannyVisitsAustralia15.png DannyVisitsAustralia16.png|Danny and a Mohan tiger DannyVisitsAustralia17.png|A Mohan tiger DannyVisitsAustralia18.png DannyVisitsAustralia19.png DannyVisitsAustralia20.png DannyVisitsAustralia21.png DannyVisitsAustralia22.png DannyVisitsAustralia23.png DannyVisitsAustralia24.png|Danny and a freshwater turtle DannyVisitsAustralia25.png|A cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia26.png|Danny and Tom the Cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia27.png|A wombat DannyVisitsAustralia28.png|Danny and a wombat DannyVisitsAustralia29.png|Danny sleeping DannyVisitsAustralia30.png DannyVisitsAustralia31.png|Danny and the baby chicks DannyVisitsAustralia32.png DannyVisitsAustralia33.png|Danny and a cow DannyVisitsAustralia34.png DannyVisitsAustralia35.png DannyVisitsAustralia36.png DannyVisitsAustralia37.png|Danny and a freshwater crocodile DannyVisitsAustralia38.png DannyVisitsAustralia39.png DannyVisitsAustralia40.png DannyVisitsAustralia41.png DannyVisitsAustralia42.png DannyVisitsAustralia43.png|Danny and a dingo Promo Pictures ArthurinDisneyChannelAsiaPromoPicture.png|Arthur Trivia *The full versions of the animated Mandarin versions of Take A Trip Out On The Sea and Little Brown Ant can be seen here. *The I Climb Ten Stairs Wiggly Animation clip did not appear at all in this video. *This was the last Taiwanese Wiggles video to be released. *The opening of this video appears to be in Wiggly Animation featuring title cards being showed in a list of these appearances: Arthur, Danny, Samuel and Vivi. Arthur also happens to be holding paperwork with the names written. *The tune to "Uncle Noah's Ark" is A instead of G. *This was the first and only Taiwanese video to be distributed by Catalyst Logic. *This is the only Taiwanese video to have end credits. Cover Category:Wiggles videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries